pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja Reunion Sidequest/@comment-29748931-20160824191136/@comment-11394256-20160825162144
@Domzzdomzz This is a really good explanation of things, but there's a few things wrong. You've got a good list of what affects EVs, but you kind of confused "obtain" and "affect". (Natures, after all, won't give you EVs, they'll just affect how the EVs boost a stat) EVs are only obtained from training with the ninjas, defeating Pokemon, or using a vitamin. The nature of a Pokemon affects how much the EVs increase a stat, +10% on one and -10% on another. The level it starts training does play a sort of role, since leveling up is when the stats grow depending on EVs, but it doesn't really affect EVs, since the 510 maximum can be reached pretty easily even at upper levels. Some of the things you mentioned don't actually affect EVs at all: *The amount of time in a battle won't affect what EVs a Pokemon gets, it will get the same amount regardless of time. (on that subject, your fourth paragraph kind of implies that Pokemon split up EVs, when they actually each get the same number-If one fought, one would get 3, if two fought, they would both get 3, etc.) *The Day Care center only affects experience, not EVs. (I have a level 48 Nucleon I left in there for 14 levels, and it still only has 4 EVs on its Special Attack and 2 on its Speed, and those were from leveling it up to evolve it in the first place.) *I'm going to be honest, I don't understand what you mean by "the relationship of it with its parents in daycare". Do you mean how well the parents get along or just the parents in general? Either way, they don't affect EVs. How well the parents get along affects when you'll get an egg, and the parents only affect Egg moves and IVs, or Nature if it is holding an Everstone. It does have a strong influence on stats, but not on EVs. The berries you listed don't increase a stat, they ''decrease ''it. This is still useful for EV training, since it lets you get rid of EVs on a stat you didn't want to increase and let you get EVs on a stat that you do, but obviously it could be disasterous if what you thought was raising a stat was actually lowering it. (There's actually not any berries that raise a stat permanently. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Berry ) "An EV can be maxed out at 510 per Pokemon without the effect of their nature." Sort of. You're right that 510 is the max number of EVs possible (I'm guessing 'an EV' was just a typo, I know I have to check for mistakes on long posts that go into detail like yours when I write them), but that's only the maximum EVs ''total ''for a Pokemon. Like you mention later, the max EVs that can be on one stat is 252, and that's true even if the Pokemon's nature boosts that stat. It increases the change in stat, not EVs possible. (sidenote just in case someone else reading gets confused-"EVs can only max out a specific stat by 252" is talking about how many EVs can be used for a stat, not how much the stat can go up. With that many EVs, the stat itself could easily go past that number!) Also, if these links help anyone, here's Bulbapedia's page on EVs, and here's their page on breeding and how it affects Pokemon.